UN-Meant For Tears
by Simplicit1
Summary: A love triangle bewteen Seifer/Quistis/Irvine.. Confusing, eh? Watever. Quistis was in a relationship with Seifer, that took the turn for the worst. She is stuck between what could have been and what the future holds.
1. Chapter 1

**_UN-Meant For Tears_**  
  
  


Irvine sighed, as he sat in front of the glowing screen of the computer. He often wondered, how he ever managed to get himself into such a situation. He hated being last to everything, everything, except the ladies. Now that was an exception. After all, he was 'The Irvine Kinneas'.  
"Are you finished yet?" a voice rang out into the quietness, as the lights flickered on. Irvine quickly turned into the direction of the young woman, only to realize that it had only been Quistis.  
She smiled, as she entered the empty classroom, "It's nearly passed curfew." Irvine turned away, as he slouched back in the chair.  
"She actually wants me to finish this? Come on, now. Give a guy some pity...So I misspelled a couple words here and there, that's not gonna kill anyone," he replied, looking at her with his grayish blue eyes.  
Quistis let out a soft laughter, as she stepped up from behind him, pointing to the screen, "Well, maybe, you should have retaken your vocabulary test back in grade school. And plus, you shouldn't be asking me for permission. Your instructor's Xu, right?"  
Irvine smiled, his boyish, lopsided smile, "So...you came to check up me, is that right?"  
Quistis smiled, tauntingly, "It was an order. You really need to catch up on things, Kinneas." With that, she continued towards the door, when he suddenly called out to her.  
"Like you and me?" Irvine questioned, grinning. He would have never passed up a good chance to give off a humorous comeback. To one who would think of it, as annoyance. Quistis paused, as she turned around.  
"Funny," she replied, simply, as she continued out the door. Irvine smiled, thinking to himself. HE then resumed his position at the computer, giving off a long sigh.  
  
  
  
_NEXT DAY  
  
_ Quistis sat, pleasantly, as she flipped quickly through her fashion catalog, in the Quad that afternoon. Everyone had pretty much gone to their usual doings, sitting around, talking with friends. Quistis smiled, as she had a sudden thought...which was soon interrupted.  
"Hey, Quistis!" Selphie squealed out, loudly, as she approached her friend, "Have you seen Irvine? He promised me that he'd help me with designs for my painting."  
"No, Selphie," Quistis began, "I haven't seen him...not since yesterday." Selphie frowned, as she began to walk backwards.  
"Thanks, anyway. I guess I'll have to go bug Zell," she called out, as she skipped down the narrow corridor. Quistis let out a laugh, as she continued on. When she then noticed a tall figure looming before her. Her royal blue eyes slowly gazed up, as she paused in surprise.  
"Seifer!" she called out suddenly. Seifer stared down at her, with that usual self-confident smirk upon his face. It had been nearly months since she had seen him last. Quistis turned away, thinking. A lot has happened during those first couple of months. Who would have thought that she, Quistis Trepe would have ever gotten into a serious relationship with Seifer Almasy. She had spent months trying to drown out those feelings and thoughts.  
He had hurt her, and still acted as though nothing had happened between them. She hated him for that, but behind all that hate, still was the love that she had always felt for him. Feelings of lost love.  
"It's a pleasure to see you, too," he called out, sarcastically, as his arms crossed his broad chest. Quistis paused, when she finally stood up. It seemed like an eternity, she had waited and longed to hear his voice. He had left, left without saying a word. Never telling her that he loved her. Without his good-byes.  
Quistis forced a smile, "That's good to know." With that, she quickly made way passed him, but was stopped by his hand tightening around her wrist. She immediately swung around by force, as he pulled her against him.   
"You really do believe nothing happened between us, don;t you?" Seifer questioned, his tone showing harshness. Quistis smiled, as she tried to pull away, but to no prevail.  
"Seifer, let go," she demanded, her eyes piercing into his.   
He smiled, as he squinted his eyes, "Whatever you say." She quickly pulled away, as she stared at him hard. He just stood there, smiling at her. Something Quistis had hated to the fullest. She immediately swung around, walking into the other direction, without ever turning back.  
  
  
  
She continued down the empty corridor, as thoughts encircled her. She tried so hard to forget about him, and partly she was. But at times, just to hear his voice, to hear his name. It had brought back so much memories, that she hadn't wanted. Even in their relationship, he had treated her just like any other things that belonged to him. Seifer had always had a big ego, in which he had never planned to loose. But instead, they lost something more precious that anything. Their love.  
Quistis immediately swung around, when she abruptly bumped into someone, knocking her to the ground, with a loud thump. She shook her head, as her eyes came to focus. Irvine stood over her, questioning if she was all right.  
He quickly reached out a hand to help her up, and she took it, willingly. Quistis began to dust herself off, as she noticed Irvine walking passed her. She slowly looked up, studying his figure, as he quickly loomed away.  
When he then swung around, his blue eyes showing a bit nervousness, "Hey, Quistis. You busy later tonight?"  
She paused, "No...not that I know of...why?"  
He smiled, crookedly, "I need help with the written exam." Quistis suddenly felt her heart drop, for no particular reason. But she had hoped he had asked her something else. something Irvine would have done. It was actually quite unusual for him not to make a pass at her.  
  
  
  
"Irvine, what makes you think this is goin' to work?" Quistis said, most literally. Irvine flashed her one of his boyish smiles.  
"Works for me," he replied, childishly. Quistis rolled her eyes, as she leaned over the keyboard. He sat still, watching her movements, as he studied her facial expressions. Quistis quickly signaled him to move, as she took his seat in front of the computer.  
"Okay, this here," she began, pointing to the glowing screen, "Change it to i-n-t-e-g-r-i-t-y." Irvine smiled, as he stared at her for a long while. She slowly looked up, as their eyes met, as though for the first time. She paused, as her hands laid still on the keyboard. Irvine's eyes laid on her without movement. He had to admit, she was gorgeous, even in the dark. Her golden hair shined even brighter, with the glowing screen of the computer.   
Irvine paused, as he licked his lips. He slowly leaned forward, as her lips gently brushed up against his. He leered over her, as he swung the chair around, by the flick of his wrist. Irvine's hands slowly found their way to her face, as he pressed it against her cheek. Quistis slowly opened her eyes, when she had finally found herself.  
She gently pulled away, staring deeply into his eyes. Hers revealing nervousness.   
He leaned over her, as he stared blankly into her eyes. Then shaking his head, he added, "I'm sorry...my fault."  
Quistis let out a soft laughter, as she stared back at him, "...no..it's okay, really." Irvine smiled lazily, as he slowly stood up straight, followed by Quistis.  
"I think I should be going. It's getting late," she added, as she slowly headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Quistis took a deep breathe, as she watched the stars fill the night sky, ever so brightly. Many thoughts ran through her that night, some happy, while others laid unknown. She understood that she had always thought too much, but it was just one of those things that you just couldn't help. Quistis smiled, as she watched a shooting star pass her by, but she hadn't made an attempt to make a wish. She had never believed in things like that, and she wasn't about to. After all, there she was in life, what was the use to dream. Even a girl has dreams, but she didn't need them.  
"Out here, by yourself again?" a voice echoed from behind her. She didn't need to turn around, for she recognized right away his voice.  
"Do you always tend to annoy people the way you do?" Quistis questioned, sounding a bit annoyed. Seifer smirked, as he came up beside her.  
"A little late to be out in the Secret Area passed curfew," he replied, taking a drink out of a bottle of wine.  
"Funny, you're doing the same thing," she replied, with a smirk. Seifer smiled, as he peered down at the moving waters below them.  
"I've been thinkin' a lot," he uttered, his once harsh tone, played a melody against the thin air, "About what might have been...if I---"  
"Don't," Quistis suddenly interrupted, "Don't say anything...don't remember those things." Her blue eyes laid still on the moving waters, as they began to glow translucently, "It already happened once, Seifer. Don't do it again."  
Seifer let out a laugh, as he stared up at the brightly lit sky, "Don't worry, I didn't come here to be myself..." She turned to him, with questioning eyes. Those eyes that showed hurt more than anything else. Seifer turned away, keeping his calmness, as he took another sip.  
"You never cared about me...so why now? Why do you say these things?" Quistis asked, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.   
He smirked, as he glanced at her, briefly, "I'm just speakin' my mind."  
She turned away, as one hand held onto the railing, "...You'll never change. Do you think the whole World revolves around you, Seifer? Do--do you see that everyone else doesn't have feelings, and you do?" She stared at him, her eyes focused, as tears began to stream down her cheeks, "Well, you know what...it's about time you stop acting so selfish, and try thinking about how the people around you may feel."  
Seifer turned to her, staring deeply into her eyes, but coldly, "You don't know me," he uttered, his voice harsh against the air, "You don't know the hell I've been through. You were never there...and you'll never understand how I came to be." Quistis paused, as the two stood staring at one another, without communicating. When Seifer suddenly reached out, pressing his hands firmly against her face, as he pressed his lips against hers. He tasted of hard liquor, but as he kissed her, it soon softened. Quistis quickly struggled to pull away, when he finally released her. He stared back at her, smiling tauntingly.  
"Go to hell, Seifer," she murmured, harshly. And with that, she quickly ran off, leaving Seifer to stand alone.  
  
  
  
"Guys can really be stupid, just don't pay attention to it, Quistis," Rinoa replied, with a confident smile. Selphie gently placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"You should listen to Rinoa," she exclaimed, "She knows him quite well." Rinoa flashed her a dirty look as she added, "You're really starting to get to be like Zell, ya know that?"   
Selphie quickly stuck out her tongue, as she continued down the corridor, back towards the dormitory. Quistis turned away, as she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She then noticed Irvine and Zell coming from around the corner, headed for them.   
"Hey, guys," Rinoa uttered, glancing at her. Zell grinned, cheesily, as he sat down beside Quistis, with an odd expression on his face. Irvine stood beside the two, as he stared down at them.  
"Ya know 'bout Seifer, right?" he asked, suddenly startling her.  
Quistis immediately looked up, an annoyed look upon her face, "Don't talk about him, Zell. I've had enough of that for one day. Don't have to rub it in my face." With that, she quickly stood up and walked down the corridor. Rinoa stared at Zell, with an annoyed look, "Good going."  
"Yo, what the hell did I do?" he questioned, innocently. Irvine took her place in the seat, as he stared briefly off into space.  
Zell grinned, "Yo, you should really start sayin' somethin'. Everybody knows you like her."  
"Who like who?" Rinoa squealed, suddenly distracted. Irvine shot Zell a dirty look, as he slowly stood up. "Hey, I didn't know that," Rinoa exclaimed, smiling. Irvine cocked his head to one side, as he gave her a lopsided smile.  
"And to reassure you, no one knows anything."  
  
  
  
Seifer sat in his love seat, one leg hanging off the edge, as he stared, blankly at a wall in front of him. There was a sudden knock on the door, when it swung open to reveal Raijinn and Fujinn. Seifer looked up, for a brief moment, as he continued to stare at the wall.  
"Ya know, Seifer," Raijinn began, "Ya can't spend all day, staring at a wall, ya know." Fujinn stared at her brother, as she gave him a stern look. In which, he hadn't at all noticed.  
"ANGRY," she uttered, as her arms crossed her chest.  
Raijinn turned to her, as his expression stayed clueless, "Well, ya know, if you really wanna talk to her, you should."  
Seifer suddenly turned to him, as if angered by his words, "What the hell are you yapping about? Talk to who?!?" Raijinn forced a nervous smile, as he took in a deep breath. Seifer slowly stood up, as he stared hard at the two. He then quickly made way passed them and outside the open door.  
"Stupid," Seifer murmured, as he continued walking down the long hallway, as he noticed some of the SeeDs staring at him. He had to admit, that had always angered him. He came to a corner, when suddenly Quistis ran into him, as she fell to the ground. Everyone turned to stare at the two, knowing of past relationships.  
Quistis quickly looked up, as Seifer kneeled down beside her, picking up the books that she dropped. She stared at him, for what had seemed extremely long, when his eyes fell upon her. He hadn't attempted to say anything, instead, he quickly stood up.   
"Thank you," Quistis uttered, as she looked down. Seifer paused, as he stared down as to where she was looking. He quickly gaze back up at her, as she turned and looked him in the eye. Seifer hesitated, when he suddenly walked passed her. Quistis paused, then turned around, only to see him walk off once again.  
  
  


***  
**What does love mean? Can love last?  
I ask myself these questions, haunted by the past,  
I've walked these city streets, I've known victories and defeat,  
Searching, hoping, just barely coping.**_  
  
_

_ He opened up to her, that night. Something that fell quite strange for Seifer. He had broke down, losing every ounce of pride that he ever held onto. She had found him, sitting alone on that day of cold December. He had left Garden, earlier that afternoon, without a word to anyone. Not even Raijinn and Fujinn. Quistis sighed, as a whisk of cold air brushed up against her face, sending chills up her spine.  
"I feel like shit, right now," Seifer murmured, as he pressed his hands firmly against the park bench. She turned to him, her pink lips with a bright smile, but no reply. "Why did you come here?"  
She turned away, as her eyes adjusted onto the dark skies overhead, "I feel sorry for you..."  
Seifer let out a laugh, as he slouched back against the bench, with a smirk, "Feel sorry for me? I should be the one feelin' sorry for you. After all, your boyfriend left you for another girl."  
Quistis turned to him, but stayed quiet as she let him drown up in thoughts, that made him feel better than everyone else. She smiled, "You know what..you're right. I should be feeling sorry for myself, instead of you. After all, you got somewhere, right? Got banned from Garden, came back...fulfilled your dreams...but never really living up to them."  
Seifer rolled his eyes, as he smiled, grimly, "Of course, you see Puberty Boy as a prize. Something better than I'll ever be."_  
**_  
_**

Since, I met you, my life's change,  
I feel like a bird, that's been let out of it's cage,  
I wanna be good for you, I wanna be true,  
Don't know how I'd live with myself, if I ever hurt you._  
  
_

_Quistis turned to him, startled by his remorse, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Seifer smiled, confidently, "Just something." With that, he slowly stood up, walking into the other direction. But came to a stop, as he continued.  
"I've always wanted that...to be a knight. A fantasy of mine...that fell even within seconds...I guess you could say, I did loose it all," he uttered, his voice toning down. "True, right? I've always wanted things I couldn't get...even now...when I'm standing right here, in front of you." Quistis looked at him, from where she sat, startled by his remark.  
She slowly let the words sink in. But couldn't help but say something, "There's always a start to everything..as long, as you let it happen."  
He stared at her, shaking his head, laughing, "You think it's that easy, don't you?" Quistis slowly stood up, as she watched the stars fill the sky.  
She glanced up at him, her eyes giving off a radiant glow, "Tell me something. When you feel something is right...do you ever hold back?" Seifer stared at her, as his eyes studied her up and down.  
"I never did..."  
_  


**Your hand's feeling me,  
Your love's feeling me,  
When you go away,   
Your heart's feeling me.  
**_  
***  
_  
_  
_

Quistis took in a deep breath, she never really understood why those thoughts always seemed to encircle her mind. It was all just memories, it was the first time she had ever gotten into a conversation by trying. Seifer had told her that night, that he wanted to have a start. A start to something new in life, a start with someone.  
She smiled, at this sudden thought. But one thing made a place in her mind, he had never told her he cared for her. Not even love her. And he left, with no reason at all. Quistis gently traced her fingers on a dead rose, that laid on her desk. It was once colored, but it soon died off. And Quistis couldn't help but notice, that the rose was just like her heart right at that very moment. Dead.  



	3. Chapter 3

"Irvine," Quistis uttered, noticing him outside her window. But he hadn't all noticed her. Quistis paused, watching him from where she stood. The sharpshooter sat underneath a tree, as he glanced up at the skies above him. He slowly leaned back, as his eyes laid fixed. Quistis took in a deep breath, as she leaned against her window sill, staring up at the sky as well.  
_Maybe someday..._, she thought out of proportion. She smiled, as she looked down at him. To her surprise, Irvine's eyes slowly found way to her window, as he noticed her staring down at him with a pleasant smile on her face. Quistis' eyes quickly widened, as she startled to pull away, but no use. Irvine gave her his trademark smile, as he waved up at her. She returned it, as she slowly moved away from the window. When there was a sudden tapping. Quistis slowly headed for the door, then pulling it open.   
"Seifer?" she questioned, surprised. He gave her a sideways smile, as he freely invited himself in. "You know how late it is?"  
He turned back to look at her, as he sat down on a chair beside the window, "To the point..."  
Quistis rolled her eyes, "That's my point." With that she shutted the door, as she walked over to the bed, sitting down, staring back at him. Seifer sat, comfortably, as a smirk fell into place. His cold blue eyes, studying her features. Quistis paused, as she crossed her arms, staring back at him the way he did her.  
"...You're so fucken fine," he whispered, his voice harsh. Quistis let out a laugh, but stayed neutral. It was quite normal for Seifer Almasy to say those things, whenever he was drunk. But oddly, she was perhaps the only woman who wasn't afraid of him, whenever he was. Quistis slowly stood up, walking towards the door. Pressing her hand against the knob.  
"Seifer," she began, "Do you plan on sitting there, all night?" Seifer smirked, as he slowly stood up, walking over towards her. When suddenly, he plopped down on the mattress, with that same overly confident look of his. He squinted his eyes, as he leaned his arms back against the bed.  
"Of course not," he replied, shrilly. Quistis sighed, as she shook her head. For once, she actually wanted to feel his presence. If only for seconds, she hadn't mind. But it was over between the two, and she wasn't about to let anything start over again.  
She quickly made her way passed him, heading towards the bathroom. But she slowly turned back to look at him, as he leaned back on the bed, one arm rested beneath his head, as he turned on the TV Quistis sighed, as she slowly closed the door behind her.  
  
"Finally done," Seifer mumbled, his head resting on the back headboard, as he stared at her from across the room. Quistis walked over to her dresser, picking up her brush and running it through her wet hair.  
"I thought you'd be out, by now," she uttered, as she placed it back down. She paused, when she suddenly felt him standing behind her. Quistis slowly turned around, only to stare into gorgeous blue eyes. She hesitated, as she watched him. Seifer's hands slowly found way to her back, as he quickly picked her up, holding her in his arms, then sitting her down on the bed.  
"Seifer," Quistis uttered, pulling away from his touch, as he leaned over her, "Stop...it's not like before..."  
He stared down at her, his eyes fixed, "Well, then let's make it like before." With that, he quickly leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Quistis' hands laid at her sides, for she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Seifer groaned slightly, as it was muffled by her lips. He quickly struggled to pull off his coat, then throwing it to the floor, carelessly. Quistis aggressively pushed Seifer away, as she sat up.  
"Seifer, get out," she demanded, calmly. He let out a laugh, as he reached down, picking up his coat.  
With a smirk, he added, "It's not hard, Quistis. If I really wanted you now, I could do it....just like that." Seifer smiled, slyly, as he threw the coat over one shoulder, then headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Selphie smiled, happily as she quickly approached Quistis and Zell, who were talking quietly amongst themselves. She slowly came up behind Zell, then smacking him hard on the back, causing him to choke on the many hot dogs shoved in his mouth. Quistis' eyes nearly bulge open, as she ran to his side, patting him hard on the back.  
"What happened???" Selphie squealed, frightened.   
Quistis stared hard at her, "He's choking, Selphie!" She quickly ran to Zell's other side, as she gently patted him. Zell's hands signaled the two girls to move away. They did obediently, as his eyes stared hard at Selphie.  
She smiled, nervously, "Sorry...Zell."  
He paused, "You know what, I'm not gonna even bother with you." Quistis smiled, her arms crossed her chest, as she glanced up at Selphie. Who came up beside him slowly, with a nervous smile.  
"Well...could I get to my good news?" she questioned, hopefully. Zell turned away, smirking, as he continued with his hot dogs, "Okay...well. As you guys know, I've been looking forward to the next Garden Festival. And well, that's exactly what's happening. So you two can help little ol' me!"  
Quistis smile slowly faded, "That's the good news?"  
"Yup," Selphie grinned, cheesily. As she pulled up a chair beside Zell, looking at him with that same grin. He slowly turned to look at her, then sighed.  
"What?" he muttered, annoyed.  
"You could help, by going to the Quad with me," she replied, joy filled. Zell rolled his eyes, as he opened his mouth to comment.  
"Stop slacking, Zell!" Selphie yelled out, startling the two. Causing Zell's mouth to close immediately. With that, she quickly pulled on his arm, dragging him towards the exit of the cafeteria. Quistis shook her head, smiling, as she sat down.   
"Sitting here, by yourself?" Irvine questioned, with a pleased smile, as he seated next to her. Quistis turned to him, smiling.  
"I thought you'd be out, today," she replied, her head tilted to one side. He grinned, as he inched closer. But Quistis hadn't attempted to move, instead she stared back at him with somewhat of a seductive smile and gleam in her royal blue eyes.  
"Can't find anything better to do," he replied, smiling, one side of his lip lifting up. Quistis shook her head, leaning back in her chair, as her arms crossed.  
"Hey," Rinoa called out, approaching them, with her arms around Squall's waist, as she clanged onto him.  
"Haven't seen you two for a while," Quistis replied, staring up at Squall. She couldn't help but still remembering the feelings she once held for him. But to what degree, she still kept a place for him in her heart.  
"Whatever..," he replied, almost seeming to hear her thoughts. Quistis smiled, as she glanced up at Rinoa.  
"Whatever...," Rinoa uttered, mocking him. Squall rolled his eyes as he sat down beside Quistis, pulling Rinoa beside him. Irvine glanced up, realizing he was probably the only one, noticing the look Quistis had in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Dark shadows glided across the empty dance floor, as a silhouette moved slowly across the balcony. The pale moon shining ever so brightly, as stars seemed to play a tune against the night sky.   
Quistis stared up at the stars, that night, as she leaned over the railing, smiling down as a gentle breeze found way to her pale skin. She looked back, as thoughts streamed through her head like a never-ending river. She couldn't help but realize how happy Squall had been, these past months. Everyone seemed to have someone, leaving her out, leaving alone in that darkness that always seemed to find way to her at night.  
Quistis breathed in heavily, as she felt her eyes begin to water. It was so quiet in the ballroom that night. Considering the fact that everyone was probably asleep. She turned around, leaning her elbows back against the railing, as her eyes fixed on the ballroom, just inside. Decorations had partly been put up, but Selphie seemed to move quickly.  
"Surprised seein' you here," a voice uttered. Quistis turned only to face Irvine. Who's smile seemed to fill her up with an odd feeling. Quistis turned away, as her blue eyes closed, holding back.  
"It's past curfew, nearly hours ago," she uttered, her voice fragile against the night air. He paused, as he looked up at the stars overhead, squinting his cerulean eyes.  
"Selphie told me to come check on you," he replied, coolly.   
Quistis' eyes laid fixed on the view below, as she repeated his words, "Selphie? Did she tell you to come feel sorry for me, too?"  
Irvine licked his lips, "No one's feelin' sorry for you, Quistis."  
"She told you, didn't she? That I'm killing myself over the fact that a guy that I loved...doesn't even care about me...," she uttered, her voice nearly a whisper now. Irvine turned away, taking a deep breath, as though he hadn't cared much.   
"Go ahead, say what you feel," he replied, walking over beside her, as he leaned back against the railing, his back pressing on it.  
"You can't handle those things, Kinneas. Because you'll never understand them," Quistis replied, coldly, looking out into the horizon.  
Irvine shook his head, "You don't know much, do you?" Her eyes slowly fixed upon him, at his sudden words.  
"You don't know what the hell happened between me and Selphe, do you?" he uttered, knowing the answer.  
"Selphie? I thought you told everyone you never took her seriously," Quistis questioned, surprised.  
"And you believed me?" he asked, laughing, "It's more like she never took me seriously. Maybe, that's all me and her were meant to be, friends. But I surely don't have a problem with that. You eventually get over that person, Instructor. That's why you never get caught up with those feelings in the first place. There's always a beginning and end to everything, remember that."  
Quistis paused, as she let the words seep in. She quickly turned away, as she glanced up at the stars once again, no comment to what he had said. Irvine smiled, as he turned to where she did.   
"Give me your hand," he suddenly ordered. She paused, as she looked down at his gloved hand, that extended for hers. As Quistis took it willingly, Irvine gently pulled her up beside him, their face barely touching, "Put your feet on the railing."  
She paused, as her blue eyes searched his carefully, "What?"  
"Trust me," Irvine uttered, his tone steady. And she did just that, Quistis stepped onto the railing, then closing her eyes.  
"Irvine, just wanted to tell you..," she gulped, "I'm afraid of heights." All Quistis could hear was Irvine's soft laughter, as he held onto each of her hands, then spreading them to her sides.  
"Now, lean back. Put all your weight on me," he replied, feeling her fingers tighten against his very own. Quistis closed her eyes, as she felt a cool gentle breeze brushing gently against her soft skin.  
"What do you feel?" he questioned, his voice calm. She kept her eyes shut, as she bit her bottom lip.  
"Air..," she replied, causing Irvine to laugh.   
"Deeper...," he uttered, his voice against her ear.  
Quistis repeated herself, "Air."  
"Quistis, you're not tryin'," he uttered, "Go deeper. Think." There was a moment of silence, as she held tightly onto his hands, feeling the warmth of his body against her very own.  
"I...feel someone's touch...," she stated, nearly a whisper now. Irvine smiled, as he gently pulled her down.   
"You know what that means?" he whispered into her ear, as her back was still to him. Quistis paused, as there was a long silence between the two, "It means, that no matter what...there's always someone there for you."  
Quistis slowly turned around, as her blue eyes met his, in a silent gaze. She hesitated, as her eyes began to water, "How can I explain myself? I've hurted more than anything."  
Irvine's hand found way to her face, as he cupped it gently, "If you let go, I'll let go too...." Quistis smiled. He stared deeply into her eyes, as he continued, "The best and most beautiful things cannot be seen or touched...," his hand slowly moved in front of her chest, as he tapped it slightly, "They must be felt with the heart." She smiled, as she slowly leaned in, surprising Irvine. As her lips brushed softly against his, he returned the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

He watched, hesitating to make movement. Instead, Seifer stood there, watching as their lips met one another, as their embrace grew tighter. He smirked, nearly forgetting what he had went there for. He slowly tossed his cigarette to the floor, as he turned into the opposite direction. With a smirk, he slowly walked off into the darkness.   
  
  
  
"Squall, you were absolutely sweet!" Rinoa exclaimed, broadly, as she wrapped him in a tight embrace.   
"Whatever," he mumbled, not giving much of a smile. Selphie grinned, cheesily, as she noticed Zell coming up the walk with his airboard, and a couple of hot dogs at hand.  
"Yo!" he called out, before stopping, "Move, Selphie!" She quickly stepped over to a side, and watched as he glided slowly to a quick stop. Zell made way to her, as he gave her a cheesy look, as one hand held onto a hot dog and the other the airboard.   
"I told you to move," he uttered, leaning over a bit close.  
Selphie pouted, "I did, Silly."   
Zell chuckled, as he took a bite of the hot dog, "I know." Rinoa sighed, with a joyous smile, turning back to an annoyed Squall.  
"cheer up," she replied, nudging him a bit. He shook his head, staring blankly at his girlfriend. Then quickly turned to the other direction, when he noticed Quistis coming their way.  
"Hey, guys," she greeted, with a warm smile, "Have you seen Irvine?"  
Selphie grinned, slyly, as she came up beside her friend, "What for, huh?" Rinoa smiled, as she leaned over, resting her chin on Squall's shoulder.  
"Oh, come on, Selphie," she began, "Don't be nosy."  
"Heh, you're one to talk," Zell remarked, with a pleased smirk. Rinoa rolled her eyes, as she continued.  
"I just saw him at the Front Gate about 15 minutes ago," she replied.  
"Kay, thanks," with that, Quistis quickly made way back into the building.  
  
  
  
He sat, reluctantly, against a tree. The brim of his hat, covering his dark blue eyes, slightly. The sun shone gently through the cracks of the branches, as they found way to him. Irvine smiled, as a sudden thought entered his mind. He slowly sat up, pulling back his hat. Only to notice Quistis standing before him, her arms crossed her chest.  
"How long have you been standin' there?" he questioned, a bit startled.  
She smiled, "Awhile. Is this where you were all morning?"  
Irvine licked his lips, as he quickly stood up, stretching. With a lopsided smile, he added, "Practically. It gets boring just hangin' around the buildings." Quistis paused, as she glanced down at the ground, then back up. As her blue eyes met his, a smile soon fell into place.  
"What's wrong?" Irvine questioned, abruptly. She shook her head, still with a smile. "It's kinda hard to believe, Quistis. You don't come lookin' for me all that much."   
"What's so wrong about that?" she questioned, turning away.  
Irvine let out a soft laughter, "I was kidding, Instructor." Quistis forced a smile, although at the time she hadn't felt much in the mood to do so. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally placed his hand below her chin, making their eyes meet.  
"Cheer up, eh?" he uttered, with a confident smile.   
  
  
  
"Friends kiss?" Rinoa questioned, a bit surprised. Selphie yawned, as she glanced over at the small alarm clock on her mantel.  
"I don't know...," Quistis uttered, resting her head, against the soft mattress, "It just happened."  
"Quistis," Rinoa began, "Things like that don't just happen...not twice, anyways." She shook her head, glancing over at Selphie to see what the young girl had to say. Instead, there was only a pleased smile upon her round face.  
"That's nice," she replied, her chin resting against her arms. Quistis sighed, turning away.  
"So, what do you want me to do, Rinoa?" she questioned, exasperated. Quistis turned away, as thoughts seemed to endlessly flow through her mind.   
"Do you still love Seifer?" Selphie questioned, suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. Quistis' blue eyes quickly fixated on her young friend.  
"What?" she asked, startled.  
"Selphie's right," Rinoa replied, "Do you?" Quistis slowly glanced down, as she stared blankly down at the carpet. That was a question she couldn't have answered at that very moment. For she hadn't figured it out herself. Did she still love Seifer?


	6. Chapter 6

Irvine grinned cheesily, as he watched two couples scamming in the corner of the cafeteria. He quickly turned his gaze onto Selphie, who had an odd expression upon her face.  
"Why were you looking at them, Irvy?" she questioned, a bit concerned. He smiled, as he slouched back in his seat, and began stirring his coffee.  
"I haven't done that for a while," he replied, grinning, then looking up at Selphie, teasingly. She pouted, as she leaned over the table.  
"Quit playing!" she demanded, shrilly, "And on with serious matters, geez!"  
Irvine's eyebrow lifted up, "Serious matters? Now, what are you talkin' about?"  
She gave him a big grin, as she leaned closer over the table, "Nothing." With that, Selphie quickly stood up, skipping out of the cafeteria. Irvine paused, as he began to think.   
"Strange..," he muttered, leaning back in his chair. Zell slowly walked over, glancing towards the exit of the packed room. He carried in one hand, a tray filled with hot dogs.  
"Damn, these things are goin' out fast," he muttered, taking a Selphie's previous seat. Irvine smiled, as he noticed a couple of girls waving at him from across the cafeteria.  
"Maybe, you shouldn't eat so much," he remarked, scratching the back of his neck. Zell's eyes slowly fixated onto the sharpshooter, as he felt his temper begin to rise once again.  
"Yo!" he called out, loudly, "No one told you to remark!" Irvine smiled, as he took a sip of his coffee. The two quickly glanced over towards the entrance, when they realized the room had somehow quiet down. Quistis walked in, seeming to have not cared much about her surroundings.  
As she approached the table, everyone resumed their positions, "Hey." Irvine gave her a lecherous smile, as he slowly stood up, willingly giving up his chair. Then reaching out for another one, at a nearby table.  
Quistis smiled, "Thank you."  
"Yo, Quistis," Zell began, "What's up? Did Headmaster Cid tell you to come _inform_ us on his new rules?"  
She smiled, "Funny, Zell. You never seem to obey them, anyways." He nodded his head, as he continued with his hot dogs. Irvine slowly handed her his coffee, as she took it, willingly. Then taking a sip out of it, she turned to him.  
"It's cold," Quistis uttered, only inches away from his face.   
Irvine smiled, as he took it from her, "I'll go get you a new one." With that he quickly stood up. But Quistis' hands grabbed onto the sleeve of his coat.  
With a smile, she added, "It's all right. I'm not thirsty, anyway."  
Zell slowly glanced up at the two, as he shook his head. Seeming to disapprove of some particular matter, "Where's Selphie?"  
Quistis' eyes adjusted onto him, "I saw her going to the Quad just a while ago. She seems happy. Not that she's never happy." Irvine smiled, as he placed an arm on the back of her chair, looking around the room.  
  
  
  
Quistis sat in the quietness of her room, as she looked out the second story window. The stars was always so bright, each night she was there. He hadn't come by for days. She had hardly seen him, which wasn't quite odd for Seifer. But perhaps, for herself. Quistis sighed, as she continued her gaze. Her blue eyes reflecting the bright moonlight.   
"Quistis!" a voice called out, from outside.  
She quickly adjusted her eyes onto a tall figure, "Irvine? What the hell are you doing out there, at this hour?" You know how late it is?"  
"I know, I know," he replied, smiling, "But right now, I don't need a lecture. I came to rescue a princess in distress."  
"Funny, I don't see one," she replied, "And it's danzel, not princess."  
"Okay....so I haven't read much fairy tales," Irvine replied, crossing his arms, as he smiled up at her, "But I did come for you."  
"Well," Quistis began, as she leaned over her window sill, smiling, "Who said I needed to be rescued?"  
Irvine quickly stuffed his hands into his coat pocket, as he gazed up at her. With a handsome smile, he added, "Well, it sure looks like it, from where I'm standing."  
"Well, maybe you're standing in the wrong spot," she replied, reluctantly.  
Irvine shook his head, sighing, "Honestly, Quistis...so like, would you just come down here? Please..."  
  
  
"Why did you tell me to meet you here?" she questioned, finally approaching Irvine, who stood by a nearby tree. He turned to her, with a sly smile, as he took her hand in his very own.  
"Follow me," he replied, quickly dragging her with him. Quistis came to a quick stop, as Irvine turned to her.  
"Stand right there," he ordered, as she did, obediently. Irvine quickly tugged at a small pouch in his pocket. Then finally pulling it out, he signaled Quistis to come beside him.  
"Look," Irvine whispered, as she slowly leaned over.  
"What is---," before Quistis had a chance to finish, a small glowing bug flew from inside, as many more followed. He blue eyes slowly adjusted onto them, as a smile fell into place.  
"Fire flies?" she questioned, staring up at them, "You hardly could find any around here."  
Irvine smiled, as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, "I know..that's why I got it." Quistis turned to him, her arms crossing her chest.  
With a mocking smile, she began, "Are you trying to impress me?"  
"I already did," Irvine replied, simply. Quistis rolled her eyes, letting out a soft laugh. She quickly gazed back up, as the glowing insects surrounded her. Almost giving off a radiant light. Irvine stood in one spot, his head tilted to one side, as he watched Quistis' features.  
She slowly turned to him, as her smile faded, "What is it?" He shook his head, as he came up in front of her.  
"Who ever said it was anything?" he questioned, with a slight smile. Quistis returned it, as she glanced around the area she was in. The trees seemed to grow even more at night, than it looked in the day. She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine, as he arms circled around her body.  
"It's getting cold," Quistis replied, looking up at the tall young man.   
"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," Irvine replied, slowly taking off his beige coat, then handing it to her. Quistis smiled, as she took it, willingly.  
  
  
  
The dorm rooms stayed quiet, as the two made way through the long, narrow corridor. Quistis pulled the coat tightly onto her body, as the sound of her boots tapped onto the floor. When they finally made it to her door, she turned back around to face him.  
"Thanks," she replied, smiling. As Quistis slowly began to take off the coat, she was stopped.  
"No, you keep it. Just give it to me tomorrow, or somethin'," Irvine stated, with his same lopsided smile. He slowly leaned forward, the sound of his gloves pressing up against the doorway.  
"Good night," he uttered, nearly a whisper, as he had Quistis pushed up against her closed door. She smiled, as her hands held tightly onto the collar of the coat.  
"Nite," she replied, softly. Quistis paused for a moment, as she waited for his lips to touch her very own. The kiss lasted for at least a couple of minutes, when she slowly pulled away. Afraid it might have turned into a major make-out session.  
"Good night," she uttered, slowly looking for the knob. When she finally found it, she pushed open the door. Then turning back to look at Irvine with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Irvine," Xu began, annoyed, "You are never going to get anywhere, if you keep passing up the SeeD Exam. It's been weeks. Months, even."  
Irvine yawned, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "loosen up, eh? It's not killin' nobody. Plus, why do I have to become a SeeD? It's not gonna change anything."  
Xu sighed, as her arms crossed, "You shouldn't have told me you wanted to take it in the first place. It's quite simple, Kinneas. You just say it, and I'll leave you alone. It's as simple as that."  
Irvine smiled, as he tilted his head to one side, "Alritey, then. I don't want to take the exam. Am I finished now?" Xu shook her head, as she then noticed Rinoa and Quistis headed into their direction.  
"Morning," Rinoa exclaimed, smiling, as she handed Irvine his coat.  
"Good morning, Rinoa, Quistis," Xu replied, with an almost exasperated type smile. Rinoa paused, as she glanced up at Irvine, then Xu.  
Quistis smiled, "Still on about that exam?"  
"No, not at all," Xu replied, reluctantly, "Kinneas just told me, after a month of annoyance, that he doesn't want to participate in the field exam."  
"Why not?" Rinoa questioned, a bit concerned.  
"That should be answered by Mr. Kinneas here," Xu added, slowly walking into the other direction, "I'll see you, Quistis."  
"Yea," she replied, turning back to Rinoa and Irvine. Who seemed to be bickering something, softly amongst themselves. Irvine's eyes slowly adjusted back onto her.  
"So," he began, walking over beside Quistis, "How's the Lovely Quisty doin'?"  
She smiled, as she turned her gaze upon him, "First off, the name is QUISTIS, and I don't prefer lovely as a part of my name." Irvine smiled, as he slowly followed her out of the Lobby and towards the elevator.  
"Aww, so only special people could call you Quisty?" he muttered, giving her his puppy dog eyes. She smiled, as they reached the elevator, just up the stairs.  
"Exactly," she replied, as the sliding doors swung open and the two of them entered. Rinoa stood still in one spot, as she listened as their voices slowly faded away.  
"Quisty?" she uttered, thinking about what Irvine had just said. She shook her head with a warm smile, as she continued out the lobby.  
  
  
  
"No, Irvine," Quistis uttered, with a broad smile. He playfully shoved her, as they continued down the corridor towards the Quad, where Selphie had told them to meet her. Something about a Festival Meeting, or at least, that's what Irvine remembered.  
The two suddenly came to a stop, as they bumped into Seifer. But this time he wasn't with neither Raijinn or Fujinn.  
With a smirk, he added, "Surprised seein' you here." Quistis paused, as she stared up at him, looking deeply into his blue eyes, that seemed to pierce right through her.  
"I don't think much of it," she replied, reluctantly. Seifer smiled, as he glanced over at Irvine. Who's expression turn quite serious.  
"I bet you don't. After all, a gorgeous girl like you, got more better and newer things to worry about," he added, with a grim smile, "Am I not right?"  
Quistis smiled, "No, you're perfectly correct. I was hoping the same for you, Seifer. Perhaps, one day you'll finally find something better to do."   
"You want me to leave?" Seifer questioned, sternly.   
Quistis' eyes slowly turned away, "You're the one who thought of it, not me. So I suggest you don't jump to conclusions." Irvine licked his bottom lip, as he glanced around the corridor, noticing the students were all staring at the three of them.  
"Quistis," he uttered, crossing his arms.  
"No, I don't, Seifer," she began, "But if that's what you really want then...who's stopping you. You left once already, who's going to hurt if you leave again? Could you answer that?" Seifer stared hard at the young woman, as he felt his temper rise at the pit of his stomach.   
"Why do you act so childish about those things?" he questioned, angered, but his voice laid calm. Irvine turned around, as he began to feel all eyes on them.   
"Quistis," he began again.   
She hadn't at all turned her gaze onto him, instead her blue eyes laid fixed upon Seifer, "Not yet, Irvine. And I do not act childish. It's you, who can't take it like a man."  
"Would you just stop arguing!?!?" Irvine bursted out, suddenly. He stared at the two of them who eyed him angrily. Quistis hesitated, when she finally reached out for Irvine's hand, then quickly dragging him towards the Quad. Seifer licked his lips, as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, deep in thought. 


End file.
